


[Podfic] Headmaster

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic (my stories, all fandoms) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Caning, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pony Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Sherlock is a Brat, Sibling Incest, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slut!Sherlock, slut!lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is the headmaster at a boarding school. Sherlock is his student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Headmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332045) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



> **Warning** : sibling incest  
>  **Note** : All available MP3 files will be linked in the first chapter. Chapter MP3s will also be linked in their own chapters so people can receive updates. However it's unfinished and will probably remain that way.

Cover Art provided by deklava.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Chapters 1-2 

## The story so far...

  * [Chapters 1-2](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/headmaster/Headmaster%20-%20all%20chapters.mp3) MP3 | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 17 min



## Individual chapters

  * [Chapter 1](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/headmaster/1-%20Headmaster.mp3) MP3 | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 9 min
  * [Chapter 2](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/headmaster/2-%20The%20Game.mp3) MP3 | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 8 min
  * [Chapters 1 & 2](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/headmaster/Headmaster.zip) Zip file of MP3s | **Size:** 6.4 MB | **Duration:** 17 min



## Notes:

**Author:** chasingriver

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Original Work:

[Headmaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/332045)  
---|---


	2. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See [Chapter 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/843186) for a complete chapter listing.

Cover Art provided by deklava.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [Chapter 2](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/headmaster/2-%20The%20Game.mp3) MP3 | **Size:** 2.9 MB | **Duration:** 8 min



## Notes:

**Author:** chasingriver

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Original Work:

[Headmaster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/332045)  
---|---


End file.
